


We Load a Prelude to Our Own Fairytale

by jusrecht



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for chapter 469. After ten years of dancing around each other, Sakura decided to take matters into her own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Load a Prelude to Our Own Fairytale

In her head, Sakura had imagined it to be far more romantic than _this_ , but Naruto was an idiot.

She still remembered the last time she had said the exact same words. Ten years ago, in a small village blanketed by snow, the war raging all around them, and a towering wall called ‘Sasuke’ between them. She still remembered the way Naruto had reacted—his unconcealed surprise, followed seconds later by stark disbelief and a harsh, blunt accusation. She still remembered her anger and mortification and slow-choking desperation just to make him _stop_ , stop chasing a ghost because it was what Sasuke would soon become after Konoha had finished with him, and her heart bled for them both.

This should be nothing like it. This was her alone with Naruto, who was dressed in the full Hokage regalia sans the hat and pinned against the curved wall of his office by the same young woman who had been the crush-love of his life for as long as he could remember. And still the Shichidaime looked as if she had just punched him in the face.

A weak laugh escaped Naruto’s lips. Sakura felt her head spinning madly as something close to fury spat fire inside her bowels.

“You’re laughing.”

The pathetic excuse of a laugh died, leaving only a sort of grimace on his face. “Well,” Naruto swallowed, his voice thin and defensive, “you’re joking again, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Joking, am I?” she said through clenched teeth. “Just because your self-esteem is so shot to hell when it comes to _him_ , so I must be joking if I say that I have moved on?”

Naruto met her gaze squarely. “It’s not that simple.”

“Fine.” Sakura slammed both of her hands against the wall just above his shoulders, one on each side of his face, height difference be damned. “Humour me and answer these questions. Are you suffering from any incurable, life-threatening illness that might just kill you tomorrow?”

“What– no!”

“Or do you have another precious friend for whom you feel some unholy compulsion to save at whatever cost?”

“Not exactly but–”

“Is the village in any danger of being attacked and pulverised to the ground—again?”

“No, although Shikamaru did mention–”

“Are you about to do anything else unbelievably, senselessly, suicidally, _moronically_ heroic?”

“No, but the Raikage–”

“Then why the hell do you think I’m joking?”

“But Sas–”

“If you say his name, I’m going to punch you through this wall,” Sakura growled. “It’s not a matter of choice. I love you. Period.”

Naruto stood gaping at her, looking for all the world too terrified and incredulous to believe her. That was when Sakura decided to kiss him. If words were useless against the last few inches of his barrier—the barrier he had erected around himself when it came to the triangle of team seven—then maybe a kiss would be blunt enough to get through it. She felt his lips part in a gasp, followed by an involuntary moan, trembling against her mouth.

His blue eyes were glazed when she released him, but he said nothing for a long time. Sakura held her breath, waiting, both suffering and basking in his proximity as the agonising pause lengthened. She was so going to murder him for tormenting her like this, as soon as he had given her an answer.

Any homicidal intention, however, simply evaporated into thin air when he raised his hand to touch her cheek. It was a fleeting, uncertain caress, but a hint of a smile quivered on his lips and Sakura could practically feel her heart bursting.

“You really mean it,” he said softly.

“Finally,” she muttered as his hand fell back to his side. She took one step back. “Now go and see what the Raikage wants. And then come back— _fast_. I’ll be waiting here.”

“I will come back faster than–”

“Go.”

Naruto shot her a brilliant grin which made her heart flutter in her chest, and then quickly disappeared behind the door, his running footsteps echoing loudly. Left alone in the silent office, Sakura slumped against the wall, weak with relief.

Damn him for being an idiot. Damn him for making her fall in love with him.

A helpless smile bloomed on her face. Damn him for being Naruto.

 

 **  
_End_   
**


End file.
